You Were Enough
by jazminle
Summary: Harry is forced to kill the love of his life. Harry/Draco slash. Oneshot. Warning: character death.


**Title: **You Were Enough

**Summary:** Harry is forced to kill the love of his life. H/D. Oneshot.

**WARNING: **Character death. To be blunt, Draco dies.

**A/N: **Okay, just so you won't get confused, italics is past, the rest is present. Good? Good. Read.

* * *

"_Lumos." _Harry whispered, his body shaking from the nightmare. The memory replayed in his mind and his shoulders shook harder... He should have seen it coming. It wasn't the first time they had argued about the subject.

--

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry said softly, sitting on his bed and burying his face in his hands. _

_Draco didn't look at him. "I told you, Harry... my loyalty to my family comes first." _

_"That doesn't mean you have to become a Death Eater too, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, picking up his head and glaring at the other boy, who was perfectly calm._

_"You knew it was a possibility." The Slytherin countered coolly, fixing his tie and brushing his hair back with his fingers. "You also knew perfectly well where my allegiances lay."_

_"I thought they could change." He whispered. "For us... for me..." _

_Draco finally looked at him, his gray eyes blazing. "Did you honestly think this was ever going to work, Potter?! Dumbledore's Golden Boy, fucking a Death Eater in training?" He scoffed harshly. "Please. This time we had together was... pleasurable. But it ends today. It ends now."_

_"I fucking love you, Draco! Isn't that enough?" Harry shouted, getting up from his bed and prodding the other boy on the chest with the tip of his finger. _

_Draco turned away from him, not willing to let the Gryffindor see the tears that shone in his eyes or the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Tears were a sign of a weakness. Malfoys had no weaknesses. It was a phrase that had been drilled into Draco's mind by the time he was seven, all courtesy of Lucius Malfoy. He slipped on his robe and adjusted his collar. Only when he was sure he had himself back under control, did he stare coldly into Harry's desperate emerald ones. They almost undid him, but Draco remained firm._

_"No... it isn't." He answered curtly. "My allegiance to the Dark Lord will always surpass you. I would have thought you'd learn this by now." It was cruel. He knew it. He and Harry had never mentioned the fact that Draco was almost definitely going to take the Dark Mark or that his father was now sending him daily letters, sending him information on the day of his initiation. Their love had always been a secret one, with not even Ron or Hermione having the slightest idea about what Harry was really doing when he told them he was just "going out for some air." Harry had worried about telling his best friends, because deep down, he hadn't been sure Draco had honestly loved him. Their relationship was extremely physical and when they did talk, they usually ended in fights, with Harry trying to convince Draco not to become a Death Eater. Whenever they did have a normal conversation, Harry found himself falling more and more for the Slytherin every day. He enjoyed listening to Draco's quick wit and acid tongue, enjoyed watching in amusement as Draco ranted about Chocolate Frogs and Hufflepuffs and other nonsense that he found positively endearing.  
_

_Harry now sat back down on his bed, shock and despair written all over his face. "So this is it, then. You and I... we're through..."_

_Draco tried not to cry out in pain at these words. Instead, he plunged his hands into his robes and tore out a thin silver pendant. Harry had given it to him a couple of weeks ago and when he had asked the reason for the gift, the other boy just shrugged, stuffed his hands into his pockets and mumbled, "Felt like it." Draco had never felt more in love in his life. And now... he was throwing it all away. 'With good reason!_' _he argued with himself. 'Once the Dark Lord takes over_, (_and kills Potter, a sly voice in his head pointed out. Draco swallowed and ignored it.) as I was _saying, _once the Dark Lord takes over, my life will be bliss. No filthy Mudbloods running all over the place, no poor, freckled-face ginger blood traitors acting superior.. It'll be a pureblood world.' He smiled inwardly with satisfaction. 'As it should be!' He looked at the silver pendant in his hand and his momentary smile vanished. Draco tried not to let his pain show on his face as the cool emerald stone pressed into his palm. It was the exact color of Harry's eyes.  
_

_"Here." Draco said nonchalantly. "Take it. I've no further use for it."_

_Harry smiled bitterly. "Keep it. I don't want it. Just get it out of my sight." _

_Draco swallowed. "I... Its... been a pleasure, Potter."_

_"Get out, Malfoy." The Gryffindor's voice was flat and emotionless. "Don't come back."_

_With a last backward glance, Draco walked out of the Room of Requirement. That was the last time Harry ever saw him alive again._

_--_

He should have fought for him. He should have pulled Draco against him, press their lips together and never let go. He should have never let the other man escape his life. He had loved Draco with a passion so intense, so fervent, that the idea that he had let the Slytherin walk out of his life seemed ludicrous. After that night, the Daily Prophet had announced the news with large, blaring headlines. _Draco Malfoy Vanishes from Hogwarts: Kidnapped or Escapee? _Harry had known with a heavy heart that Draco had finally joined his father. Instead of the painful memories of their last encounter, Harry tried to remember some of their better times.

--

_"Draco, your going to get sick." Harry said firmly, trying to pry the large bag of Honeydukes candy from Draco's ironhold. _

_Draco waved a blood lollipop at Harry and sneered. "Malfoys do not get sick, Potter. Besides, I should be able to have as much candy as I want." The pout on his face was so adorable that Harry immediately leaned over and kissed Draco on the nose. _

_"Ew, Harry, get off!" Draco screeched, batting the other boy away from him. Grinning widely, Harry merely leaned forward and straddled Draco's lap, pressing butterfly kisses all over the other boy's face._

_"Potter, you plebeian, get off me at once! If not, I will hex you all the way to Chi- Mmphr!" _

_Harry successfully managed to shut him up by kissing him soundly on the lips. _

_--_

"God, Draco.." Harry sighed. He leaned into his pillow, breathing in deeply. It smelled like regular laundry detergent, instead of the smell he wanted. He wanted Draco's smell. The enticing mixture of vanilla and mint, all wrapped in one. Breathing in Draco was heaven. The man had a scent so arousing, that it made Harry want to bury his face into the other man's neck and stay there forever. The familiar prickle behind his eyes started again and he tried swallowing the big lump that had formed in his throat. The memories of the last battle was what had woken him up in the first place. Nightmares were not uncommon in his household and he was getting through one Dreamless Sleep potion every night, much to Hermione's despair. He leaned back into his pillow and let his mind take him back into his nightmare.

--

_"Stupefy!" Harry screamed as he shot multiple Stunning Spells at the Death Eaters that surrounded him. The world around him was chaos. Everywhere he looked, bodies fell, debris exploded and people yelled in pain or in fury. Dumbledore had warned that this would be it. This was the final battle and the last chance he would have to kill Voldemort. _

_Harry weaved in and out through the mob of fighters, desperate to get to Voldemort, whom was dueling Dumbledore farther ahead, and end this once and for all._

_"Potter!" _

_He stopped, unable to believe his ears. A clear, cool voice called out to him, a voice he had not heard in over six months. Draco Malfoy walked calmly toward him, his black, Death Eater robes trailing along the ground. The left sleeve had been torn open and Harry flinched as he saw the Dark Mark branded onto the creamy skin. _

_"Draco.." Harry said softly, gazing at the wand that was pointed at him."Going to kill me, love?" _

_Draco tried not to recoil at the endearment and sneered at Potter. "Yes. I am."_

_Harry laughed at him, but humor was evidently missing from his tone. "I don't believe you. You were always a coward, Draco." _

_The ex-Slytherin snarled at him and advanced forward, wand still held in front of him. "You wouldn't believe the things I've done, Potter, the people I've killed."_

_Harry looked sad. "Does that make you feel better about yourself? Knowing you've killed innocent people, killed people whose only crime was to be a little different than you?" _

_His old lover looked at him defiantly and for the first time, Harry felt a wave of anger. _

_"You make me sick." _

_"Then I suppose this is it, Harry." Draco whispered. "To the death."_

_"Don't do this..." Harry pleaded. "Please, Draco, just let me end it."_

_Draco shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Potter."_

_And they dueled. Curse after curse they threw at each other, their hearts screaming at them to stop, to relinquish their wands and embrace, to press against the other and kiss... to leave their pasts behind and never look back. Their duel went on for awhile, until Harry finally had Draco immobilized at his feet, blood gushing from his lip. _

_"Don't make me do this, Draco... please..." Harry cried as he pointed his wand at the man he loved. "Don't..."_

_The other man smiled sadly. "You knew it was a possibility." He repeated, echoing the words that were said all those nights ago. "You knew perfectly well where my allegiances lay."_

_"I love you, Draco!" Harry screamed, his heart breaking inside. "Isn't that enough?"_

_Draco shook his head. "It was never enough... but know this, Harry Potter... I lov--"_

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_And Draco fell at his feet, dead._

--

Harry wept quietly, his tears soaking through his pillows. His shoulders shook with angry sobs as the look on his dead lover's face replayed over and over in his mind. It wasn't fair. He and Draco should have had a chance to explore their relationship, to grow old together and have millions of green-eyed, blond children.

"Nightmares?" Ginny whispered softly, rolling over to his side of the bed and wrapping her small arms around him. He felt sickened by her touch as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Its okay, Harry... I'm here."

Her words made him sob harder. It was much later, when Ginny had finally fallen asleep once more, that Harry managed to stop his tears.

"Nox." He whispered quietly, as he settled into his pillow and wrapped his arms around his wife. He buried his finger into his pillowcase and rubbed the stone of the small silver pendant with the pad of his thumb. It had lain there ever since Harry had collected it, with numb hands, from Draco's cold neck. "You were always enough for me, Draco," He entwined the necklace between his fingers and closed his eyes.

***The End***

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I never usually do oneshots, much less sad ones like these, but I was feeling very love sick today and this felt appropriate. Leave feedback, please! THANK YOU!

"


End file.
